For A Price
by Seras Alson
Summary: Welcome to a world where your fantasy's can come true. Where the most beautiful women will indulge your every desire, where your sins are encouraged. Where your secrets are kept. This is a place where even the purest of lights may be exstinguished by the night. Kagome is a girl bound. Her innocence is her most prized possession, not only to her but to the one that binds her... Inu
1. Prologue

For a Price

Summary: Welcome to a world where your fantasy's can come true. Where the most beautiful women will indulge your every desire, where your sins are encouraged. Where your secrets are kept. This is a place where even the purest of lights may be extinguished by the night. Kagome is a girl bound. Her innocence is her most prized possession, not only to her but to the one that binds her. Inuyasha is a young man who is seeking redemption. Plagued by the ghosts of his past, he has turned his back on all that he knows. But when fate brings these two together, will they be able to see through all the lies and save one another before it is too late?

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Prologue

It can all end in a moment. One single fracture in time and it all comes crashing down around you. The wrong words spoken, the wrong route taken, the wrong choice made; all leading to a finale that you never could have prepared for. And when this happens, where do you go from there? Do you pick yourself up and try to piece together any possible remnants of the past? Do you forego clinging to the familiar and instead, choose the unknown? What if you didn't have a choice? What then?

My father wasn't the best of men. He was certainly no saint but he had a loving heart and a warm smile that had captured the heart of my mother the day they met. He had been the son of a Shrine keeper that had stepped out of the shadow's of his family name to begin a business as a Ramen chef. He was noted for his dishes and had gained popularity from the soldiers and nobility. My mother was a second cousin of the Emperor, the only daughter to his cousin Tomo.

Their romance was one that was not looked upon with approval. She was to be married to a young lord, and my father was nothing but a commoner. But when love is involved, the game changes and everyone begins playing by a completely different set of rules. My mother ran away from the life she had always known and began a new one with my father. They immigrated to The United States and found work running a tea house in New York City. I was born two years later on April 17, 1925.

Seven years later, I was given a brother, Souta. He would be the bane of my existence and the primary source of my happiness from then on. I cared for him, especially after mother became very sick. When father began to come later, reeking of booze. He was never a mean drunk. He was always just very sad. He had to watch the love of his life wither away in front of him. I couldn't blame him. When my mother died, my father lost himself completely. He lost his restaurant. He lost our savings. He drank and gambled away everything until the NYC underbelly came to reclaim it.

At the age of seventeen, I was left with a ten-year old brother and a roof about to be taken from over our heads. I was running out of options. That was when I was approached by one of the men my father had gambled away his life to:

Shichinintai Bankotsu.

((A/N: This is perhaps THE shortest prologue I have ever written. I have an interesting idea written for this particular story. I am still writing the other stories. I am merely exhausting some of the creative beasts that have been raging in my head. I will be updating Playing Dead first, followed my A Malicious Game and possibly Deceit.))


	2. Chapter 1

For a Price

Summary: Welcome to a world where your fantasy's can come true. Where the most beautiful women will indulge your every desire, where your sins are encouraged. Where your secrets are kept. This is a place where even the purest of lights may be extinguished by the night. Kagome is a girl bound. Her innocence is her most prized possession, not only to her but to the one that binds her. Inuyasha is a young man who is seeking redemption. Plagued by the ghosts of his past, he has turned his back on all that he knows. But when fate brings these two together, will they be able to see through all the lies and save one another before it is too late?

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Chapter 1

The cold November air had come in from the bay, bringing with it a frigid moisture that soaked through her clothes and chilled her to the bone. The electricity had been cut off a month earlier and the heart from the hearth was barely enough to keep even the living room warm. Her younger brother sat by the fire, his small nose pink from the cold. He didn't seem to mind the frigid air, far too caught up in the game of Jack's that he had been trying to perfect.

"'Gome, do you think Mom misses us?" The question was so sudden, his voice raw from the frost.

"Of course she does Souta. Every day she looks down at us and sends us her love. Can't you feel it?" She took the blanket from her lap and draped it over his thin shoulders.

"Nah. I can't feel much of anything anymore." He never looked at her, but his voice held no laughter nor any malice. Only an emptiness that frightened her. It was the same voice their father had for the last year or so.

Leaning forward, Kagome placed a kiss upon his forehead and ruffled his black locks. The sound of gurgling made her smile. "Well, at least you still feel hunger hey kiddo?"

At his shoulder shrug, she stood and walked to their near empty kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards she produced a box of crackers and a bruised banana. With a sigh, she ignored the pains of her own stomach and brought what little they had to the boy. "Eat something and then go to bed Souta. You have to return to school tomorrow."

He didn't protest, to which she was thankful. Instead, he ate and rolled over onto the mattress that she had laid before the fire. She tucked him in and softly sang to him the song their mother had lulled them into sleep with as children. Once he was asleep, she pulled her jacket on and left the small apartment. She was careful to lock the door behind her as quietly as possible.

Holding the jacket tightly against her body, Kagome sat upon the steps of her building. She often times did this to escape the house that she had once been so happy in but now, only contained sadness and loss. She couldn't bear to watch her baby brother sleep, knowing she was failing him. She couldn't risk him seeing her cry or clutch her stomach as the gnawing pain of hunger kept her from sleep. She had to be strong for him.

Lost in her own thoughts, she barely registered as the sleek town car pulled up. A beautiful woman stepped out from the driver's side and opened the back, right door. With little interest, her grey eyes swept over his perfectly tailored suit to his immaculate coal locks, to the handsome lines in his face. There was a spark of recognition but it soon faded as indifference reclaimed her. 'He must be lost.'

"Miss Higurashi?" His voice was like velvet, sliding over her ears and coaxing her back to reality.

She had meant to ask his pardon but instead, she merely stared dumbfounded at the blue-eyed gentleman before her.

Looking at her strangely, he stopped just before her. "Kagome Higurashi? Daughter to Kenjin?"

Warily she nodded, her eyes guarded. If this man knew her father, he was not likely to be on the right side of the law.

He cleared his throat, sliding his gloves from his fingers with a calculated grace. "My name is Bankotsu. Bankotsu Shichinintai. I was a regular customer at your father's teahouse. Before it closed, that is. I believe I had seen you work there a few nights after school. It must have been almost three years ago."

She relaxed a little, understanding washing over her features. She knew she had recognized him. He was the man who had always given her brother sweets. "I remember you, yes. If you are looking for my father, he passed away almost a month ago."

Something flashed in the blue depths before a look of sadness washed over him. "I had heard. Unfortunately I have been away on business for the last month and have not had a chance to come by to check on you and your brother. That was his wish after all."

"His wish?"

"Your father's. He had asked me, after your beloved mother's passing that is, to look into the welfare of yourself and your younger sibling. He is ten, correct?"

"Yes, just turned ten a few months ago. I am sorry Mr. Shichinintai, I don't see how you can be of any help to us." She didn't mean to be rude but there was something to this man who made her feel on edge.

His eyes flashed yet again but a kind smile drew attention away from the emotion that swam in them. "I would like to offer you employment Kagome. I run a club in Manhattan. I know from your father that you had, at one time, aspired to be a dancer. He told me you were very talented. We are always looking for new talent to showcase."

"I am only seventeen. I don't think they would allow me to work for you."

"Who wouldn't? I would pay you under the table and no one would be the wiser. And to make things a little easier for you, I will arrange for your brother to attend a prestigious boy's school. You would live in the apartment's above the club, with a roommate of course. All your meals would be provided for. Clothes, jewelery, whatever a young girl your age could want."

"And what would you get out of this?"

"I would get the satisfaction of knowing I helped my dear friend Kenjin." His answer was too quick for her liking but she was caught up in the glamorous things that he offered.

"Let me take you away from all of this Kagome. Let me show you America as it really is. You are too beautiful of a girl to let your life waste away on the memories that bind you to this place. I can see that you are starving. I am willing to wager that your brother is in barely better condition. What I offer you is the chance to live your dream as a professional dancer, earn some money and ensure a future for both yourself as well as your brother."

Snakes are really quite beautiful when you look at them. Sleek, smooth, cool to the touch. Their eyes can mesmerize you. Their touch can seem so gentle and benign. But inside them flows the poison that can kill a grown man in minutes. Their touch can become harsh and unrelenting on a moment's whim, often times noted too late for anything to be done.

His hand was out to hers, offering her a new life. She took his hand and smiled as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

This smile seemed to be the first genuine one. With his free hand he waved for the beautiful and silent woman to move forward. She handed him some papers. Releasing her hand he withdrew and pen and handed it all to her. "Just sign the last page my dear. I will be able to take care of everything from that point onwards."

Ignoring the feeling in her gut that screamed at her that there was something amiss, Kagome scrawled her name upon the paper before handing it back to him. "Now, go get your brother. Tonight, the two of you shall sleep at my estate. I want you both to be fresh for the days events tomorrow."

Not wasting another moment, Kagome turned and all but ran up the stairs of her apartment. This time she wasn't careful in opening the door. In a state of happiness and shock, she woke her half-asleep brother and took him in her arms. "Souta! I can not explain everything now. But the most wonderous thing has happened! We are leaving at once. Pack whatever you can in your bag. We must go!"

Downstairs, the raven-haired gentleman began to slowly puff on a cigar, a wicked grin plastered to his face. "That was far easier than I had imagined it to be."

"She has nothing Bank. You saw the state of the poor girl. She is halfway to death's door."

"I do so love playing the hero Kagura. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

The crimson-eyed demoness looked to him, not bothering to hide her disgust. "You are no hero Bankotsu. That girl has no idea the price of what you offered her."

With an almost inhuman speed, his hand was around her throat, his body pressing hers against the car. "There is a price for everything Kagura. You had one, a fairly low one might I add. Her's... well I know you could smell the innocence on that one. They are going to eat her right up. I imagine she is simply delicious."

Ignoring the pressure on her throat, she sneered at him. "You are sick. She is a minor."

"Oh now, now. I am going to make them wait. She will dance as a teaser. Until her eighteenth birthday. Then the bidding will begin." He let her go, fingering the enchanted locket that lay beneath his suit. "So long as I have this, you will keep your opinions to yourself. You will train that girl, just as you have done all the others. You will keep her in line. Or I will sell you back to Naraku."

It is the slow suffocation of a snake's grip that can be ever more agonizing than the bite. The bite, you know you are going to die. The squeeze gives you the hope that you will find a way out of his iron grip. An illusion that only breeds heartache.

((A/N: These are probably going to be short until I get into the more juicy parts of this story. Please Review!))


	3. Chapter 2

For a Price

Summary: Welcome to a world where your fantasy's can come true. Where the most beautiful women will indulge your every desire, where your sins are encouraged. Where your secrets are kept. This is a place where even the purest of lights may be extinguished by the night. Kagome is a girl bound. Her innocence is her most prized possession, not only to her but to the one that binds her. Inuyasha is a young man who is seeking redemption. Plagued by the ghosts of his past, he has turned his back on all that he knows. But when fate brings these two together, will they be able to see through all the lies and save one another before it is too late?

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Chapter 2

"What a beautiful place." Her words were barely more than a whisper, falling from her lips with awe and surprise. The town home seemed to be such a small thing from the outside, but the grandeur that lay within its walls boasted of wealth and beauty. The furniture was of the highest quality, silks and satin's over rich oak. Crystal decorated every fixture, giving the place a romantic quality. Blue was the favourite colour, which she found made the house seem cold.

There was a great winding staircase that led up to four different floors. The walls were decorated in tasteful wallpaper, with grande paintings depicting historical battles and various passages from different religious text. There was such beauty in this house, like that of perfectly carved stone. There was no life within the walls, no love warming the halls. But even so, it was easy for her to become lost in the pretty picture of it all.

The hand on her shoulder made her turn with a start, her right hand squeezing the smaller hand of her younger brother a little too harshly. His yelp made brought her out of her thoughts. With a mumbled apology, Kagome looked to the person's who offending appendage had startled her. Bankotsu's handsome face greeted her curious eyes, making her relax. "You haven't even seen all of it yet sweets. Your room for the week will be up on the third floor, as will be your brothers. I will be next to yours, so if you ever need anything, just knock."

A short, older man appeared from the dining hall, his eyes hooded. The presence of this newcomer gave her a shiver, her flesh erupting in goose-flesh. "Kagome, this is Mukotsu. He is the keeper of my home and one of my advisor's. He will show you and your brother where you both will be staying."

Mukotsu's smile did nothing to ease the feelings of nausea that his very being induced in her. He seemed to sense her revulsion and trepidation, his eyes darkened, though the rest of his face remained much the same. "Miss Kagome. If you would follow me."

They went to Souta's room first, leaving the young child to explore the chests of toys and clothes that had been bought especially for him. Kagome never thought it odd that Bankotsu had gone ahead and purchased things for him without her consent for them to live with him, though in months afterwords she would realize the rationale behind him doing so.

Her room was up to par with the elegance of the rest of the house. The silk of the sheets was cool to the touch, the fabric of a finer nature than she had ever felt. She reluctantly turned to give thanks to the small, creepy man, but, to her relief, found him to be gone.

Wondering what kind of things lay behind the closet doors, she made her way slowly to closet. Sequined dresses, satin gowns, tasteful pant and shirt combinations greeted her. A least a dozen pairs of shoes lined the floor. She wanted to try everything all, to know the feel of luxury on her skin. But first, she wanted to shower.

There was a second door in her room which led to a magnificent bathroom. The tub, a huge clawed-foot bath, was in the centre of the room. The gold fixtures were shined and spotless. Large, cotton towels hung over the side, an invitation to the half-starved girl. She closed and locked the door before beginning to run the bath. She found bottles of soap and shampoo, in different fragrances, in the cupboard over the toilet.

Her fingers skimmed over the surface of the water, delighting in the heat. This was the first bath she had had the opportunity to have in almost three months. Showers had to be short to save on what little hot water they had. Her dirty clothes fell to the polished, stone floor. She slipped into the warm embrace of the water, a sigh falling from her petal pink lips. "I could get used to this."

Beyond the two way glass, Bankotsu greedily hauled on his cigar, enjoying the woodsy taste. His sapphire eyes roamed freely over the naked form of his charge, appreciative of the ample curves that made up her body. As she moved about the bathroom, unaware of his gaze, he couldn't help but smile. This girl had willingly given him one of the most lucrative things he had ever owned.

As he watched her submerge into the water, her could see the pleasure overcome her features and knew, that she would indeed, bring in a hefty price. There was no lust in his blue depths, for he took his pleasure in other, darker ways. This was a young girl that he could mould and sell, making a name for himself in the process. Her naked flesh was money to him.

As she spoke, he gave a hearty laugh. "Don't get too comfortable my dear. This is nothing but the honey to lure the fly."

"Souta, you will be given a tour of your new school, The Oakfield Friends Academy, on Monday. You will be fitted for a uniform then, so for now, the clothes in your room are all yours." Bankotsu's voice carried an air of authority that was laced with what could only be construed as care. The young boy beamed at him in response.

In the few days that the Higurashi children had begun living in the wealthy man's home, Kagome had seen the light return to the eyes of her younger brother. Perhaps it was the strong male guidance, or the regular meals and toys that were presented to the small boy, whatever it was, Kagome was thankful for it.

She had been spoiled with gowns and shoes, jewelry and journals. She had been given daily lesson's from a highly regarded dancer in one of Bankotsu's troupe, the quiet and reserved Sango Taiji. The young woman barely spoke more than what was needed, correcting her on her form here and there, or complimenting her posture. She seemed to regard the younger girl with a great amount of sadness and pity, though she was careful never to delve too deeply on the reasoning behind. She had pried a few things from the solemn woman, tidbits about her family mostly. She knew that Sango was an orphan, like herself, with a younger brother aswell. Bankotsu had taken the pair in much the same as he had done with Kagome and Souta. Little else was known than that.

"That is the same place that Sango's younger brother goes. Kohaku? He is around the same age as Souta." The young boy was the only topic that had ever elicited much of an emotion from Sango. The way she spoke about her younger brother, Kagome knew he was the one person in her life that truly mattered. It brought such a sadness to her, yet she could relate.

"Yes, that school has been most kind to the young orphan's that I have sent there. They make sure the boys are well taken care of." He smiled kindly at her, before returning his attentions to the young man. "Souta, I will have Kohaku show you around. He is a very good student there. I believe the two of you will get along quite well."

The days that followed would be much the same. Every day, Souta became increasingly excited at the prospect of his new school. He seemed to love the young man that had taken them in, looking to him like the father that he had been without in the last few years. Kagome was left mostly to her own devices, save for her dance lesson's, meal times and the occasional times that Bankotsu would inquire about their life with their parents.

He had informed Kagome that come Monday, she would also be moving to the apartments that overlooked the dance hall. Sango would be her roommate, much to the girls enjoyment. While the older girl was quiet, there was something about her that she liked.

And while everything was moving almost too quickly, Kagome seemed to be the happiest she had been in a long time.

((A/N I promise these will get longer once we actually get into the meat of the story. For now this is just placing Kagome. Inuyasha is also coming! Please review!))


	4. Chapter 3

For a Price

Summary: Welcome to a world where your fantasy's can come true. Where the most beautiful women will indulge your every desire, where your sins are encouraged. Where your secrets are kept. This is a place where even the purest of lights may be extinguished by the night. Kagome is a girl bound. Her innocence is her most prized possession, not only to her but to the one that binds her. Inuyasha is a young man who is seeking redemption. Plagued by the ghosts of his past, he has turned his back on all that he knows. But when fate brings these two together, will they be able to see through all the lies and save one another before it is too late?

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Chapter 3

_I suppose I can blame no one but myself for what transpired next. After living the story of the perfect life stolen, I should have known the rules. People do not just give you things for free. The streets are not filled with Saints, looking to help their fellow-man. We are a society drowning in the hypocritical lies we tell others. Be good, be kind, be loving, you will receive this back in kind. Good triumphs over evil. We aren't meant to live fairy tales. It became very apparent all too quickly that my ideals had been foolish._

_I had racked up a high bill, and the price would be my life._

Bankotsu had the forethought to get Kagome settled in her apartment first. They had already ensured that Souta was comfortable and settled earlier that day, so it was just the two of them now. Taking her to the well-kept apartment building, Bankotsu offered to help move the girls things with her. He had let her unpack the clothes he had bought her, set up pictures of her family. He had given her a brief tour and explained that Sango was already hard at work. Once she was completely settled in, her asked her if she would like to meet the rest of the girls.

"Won't they be busy?" It was not some attempt to stall, Kagome was quite eager to meet some other young women. But surely the girls didn't need to be interrupted by some nobody teenager.

Bankotsu's mouth curved, his smiled brilliant and inviting. "Don't be silly. I am sure they will love you."

She nodded, hoping some of his confidence would rub off on her.

The drive to the le Minette Sexi was a short one. It seemed silly to her that they hadn't just walked. However, Kagome was not going to start questioning the older man's generosity now. They were brought to the back of the building, where a rather large Bull Youkai stood guard. He looked Kagome over, giving her a kind smile before opening the door for them both.

She was ushered inside before she was able to properly introduce herself. "That is Ben. He is good with girls but guards the door fiercely. There was an edge of warning in his voice, something that Kagome didn't understand. What was the businessman trying to get at?

Walking down a set of stairs, he led her into a dressing room. It was a large and well-lit room, decorated with mirrors and grande paintings. There were a little more than a dozen powder desks, each with a mirror rimmed in lights. Make up lined each of them, though one was clean and new. The walls were lined with couches, with rows upon rows of racks of clothing cutting off site from the dress-tables. The outfits were both beautiful and sinful, pulling a blush to the young woman's face.

"Find something to put on Kagome, and put on a bit of makeup. Your natural hair is fine but I am going to need to see what kind of stage presence you will have." While his words were abrasive, she could find nothing to really argue with so did as asked.

She spent a few minutes finding an outfit she deemed modest enough before returning to him and presenting her chosen clothing. Bankotsu gazed at the sequined mini-dress and gave her a small smile. "No, my dear girl. That is a dress for a more formal piece. I want to bring forth your youth." He walked over and handed her a different outfit. "Of course, our outfits are modified to allow more movement. They may seem... bold but you are trying to be living art, no?"

Kagome ran her fingers over the soft, green fabric of the miniature schoolgirl's skirt. The top was a white blouse that had but one button that clasped the shirt together just across the bust. With a green tie, knee-high stockings and black dress-shoes that finished off the ensemble. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide. Surely he was joking? But once glance confirmed just how serious he was being.

Resigning herself to his wardrobe choices, Kagome took the outfit in hand and waited for him to leave. When he didn't make any move to do so, she vocalized as much. "I need to get dressed now. I will need you to leave the room will I undress."

There were so many retorts that the older man had to swallow, opting to instead smile and turn his back. He left the room to allow her illusion of modesty to last just a bit longer.

Kagome put a brush through her hair before opening the make-up kit provided on the station that seemed to be for her. She applied some mascara and some rouge to her lips and cheeks, but kept everything as simple as possible. She undressed and folded her clothes, discarding them on the table of her station. The clothes took little time to put on but she felt all the more naked because of that. Her flat stomach could be seen through the open plates of her shirt. The tie did little to help this situation. Her ample breasts were viewable, which made her place her arms securely in front of them. Kagome didn't even want to think about what could be seen of her bottom due to the stupid skirt.

Once everything was in place, she called back in her Guardian for inspection. The entire time his eyes raked over her lithe form, Kagome felt how wrong all of this was. What kind of outfits were these? What sort of dancer would find this comfortable? It was at this point that she began to question the good grace of her new savior.

"You will fit right in my dear. Just follow me."

The ascension to the front of the building seemed, to Kagome, to drag on for a long period of time. She was suddenly aware of everything. Of the bleakness of this place, of the atmosphere that swept her up in wonder and horror both. The rhythm of the music could not be heard, the beat felt within her core. As they rounded the corner, Kagome was transfixed by the beauty of what she saw. Beautiful women were lined across the stage, going over steps while rehearsing a song. Their voices were heavenly, their forms perfect and whimsical, every inch of each one seemed to scream poise and seduction.

As they began to spot the new arrival's, the singing ceased and they all fell into an upright position. The woman that had demonstrated the steps turned as she lost the attention of her pupils. It was then that Kagome noticed that their teacher was the same woman that had driven Bankotsu to pick them up.

"Kagura, they look beautiful. But, not quite right. I think the addition of this lovely girl beside me would make them shine that much brighter." It took Kagome a moment to realize that Bankotsu was speaking about her.

"She is too young to feature. There is not point in having her learn these steps."

Too young to feature? Since when was there an age restriction on dancers?

Kagome looked to the blue-eyed man, watching as he seemed to try and contain an strong emotion. "Kagura. You will fit the girl in. She will be introduced this week. I am not going to discuss this further."

The wind-demoness wanted to argue further but thought better of it. She motioned for Kagome to step forward. "Before I see if you can keep up with my girls, I need to know that you can stand alone." She motioned for a stage-hand to begin playing the phonograph. As the music played out, she looked to the grey-eyed teen. "Dance for me please. Feel the music and move accordingly."

It took several moments for Kagome to collect herself, calming her nerves before she began to sway back and song was not at all like the song that the other women had sung. This was slow and heartfelt, the rhythm making her body move with an almost liquid quality. She paid not attention to the state of her dress, not caring that her underthings were clearly on display. Her moves were timid but powerful. She was lost in the song, her body becoming but a puppet to the melody. As it ended, she found all eyes on her.

Kagura looked very displeased and for a moment, Kagome felt a cold shiver run along her spine. Was she so terrible? "That was just marvelous my dear girl!" Bankotsu's voice begged to differ. "You are quite the talent! Just an excellent find!" Find?

"She is still very young."

"Place her. I have got to look over some paperwork in my office. I want you to think of a solo number for her debut." He was gone a moment later.

"Well Kagome. You are one of us. Come meet the girls and then we will begin going over the routines with you."

There were still so many questions that were running through the young woman's head. There was a part of her that was screaming for her to turn tail and run from this place. To thank her guardian but explain that she had made a mistake. But what could she say? It had to be the nerves. This was her dream after all. Of course she would be nervous.

With that hopeful notion securely in place, Kagome proceeded into falling deeper in the spider's nest.

"As you may have already guessed, I am Kagura. I am the mistress of this club and the one that will help mould you into the woman you were always meant to be." Why did that seemed rehearsed? "I will teach you the dances, the songs, how to speak and walk, how to eat, how to carry yourself. Everything you knew before today, rid it from your mind. From this moment on, you will live as one of us.

"You already know Sango, she is your roommate and your partner. All that ones does will reflect the other. Is that understood?" Kagome nodded at the cryptic message, understanding it while simultaneously wondering what, exactly, did that mean. "Sango is my best dancer, though her singing leaves much to be desired." The last part seemed to be said with a small amount of affection, though Kagome couldn't be sure with the way the wind-demoness portrayed herself.

Moving her attentions to a beautiful red head, Kagura continued. "This is Ayame. She, like many of the girls here, is a youkai. She is a wolf and one of my better dancers." Ayame gave her an almost sad smile in response.

"Eri here is very talented with the violin. Her dancing and singing are fairly good but her best talents lie elsewhere. Ayumi is a wonderous singer, better at solo dances. Can't play a damn instrument to save her life." The latter of the two blushed, her head bowing so that her long locks covered her face. "Yuka is the last of this trio. They often do numbers together and work pretty well as such."

A small, blonde girl was next. "This is Emily. She is a very talented dancer. Quiet, good worker. Popular choice." Moving on to a dark-skinned woman, Kagura smiled gently. "This is Talia. She is neko-youkai. Very agile."

"Finally, we have our leading lady, Kikyou. She is our top girl here and the one with the most to offer in terms of- entertainment." The woman in question was simply stunning. Her hair was long and sleek, pulled back gently into a low pony-tail. Her wide, brown eyes shone with intelligence and strength. Her long, lean form was elegant and enviable. Kikyou gave the girl a small smile, her hand moving out to grasp the younger girls.

"Kagome. You are going to be a beautiful asset." She pulled her closer, whispering only so that Kagome would hear. "Be careful." Just as quickly, she was at a distance from the older girl. Her face was unreadable, her eyes closed off.

"It is very nice meeting all of you."

"Oh, there is one more. Rin!" A small, adorable girl came to the stage, her eyes downcast. "Rin is an orphan much to young to start dancing. She helps the girls and in return, she lives with me. One day, she will get to join the lot of you." At that, Rin seemed to brighten.

The naivety of a child can be an alarming thing at times.

((A/N: Well there you have it! My update for now! I hope it was satisfactory! Don't worry, Inuyasha is coming in the next chapter. Though... he won't be meeting our heroine quite yet. :3 Please remember to review!))


End file.
